lazytownfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Stoppers
For the song, see Ghost Stoppers (song). " | image = Nick Jr. LazyTown - .png | number = Season 4, Episode 11 | airdate = 26 September 2014 | song = "Ghost Stoppers" | written = Magnús Scheving Ólafur S.K. Þorvaldz Mark Valenti | directed = Óskar Jónasson | previous = "The Fortune Teller" | next = "Robbie's Dream Team"}} " " is an episode in the fourth season of LazyTown. *Stephanie *Sportacus *Robbie Rotten *Ziggy *Trixie *Pixel *Stingy *Mayor Meanswell *Bessie Busybody "Trixie's constant pranks get the kids locked up in school with a spooky visitor!" The episode starts with Stephanie, Stingy, Ziggy, Pixel and Trixie learning about the body in school. Trixie decides to disguise as a ghost. She scares Ziggy along with everyone else. When Mayor Meanswell catches Trixie, he admonishes her. Ziggy is worried that there may be ghosts in schools, but Stephanie tells Ziggy otherwise and scolds Trixie for being mean. Mayor Meanswell announces a field trip to meet someone special. Outside, Trixie shows up as a ghost and tries to scare the people twice, but she nearly falls off a log and Sportacus saves her. Ziggy and Stingy tell Sportacus their dilemma, so Sportacus tells Trixie off. When they get back to school, Mayor Meanswell tells them to make something special out of their favorite sportscandy. When Trixie announces what she'll be making, Ziggy tearfully says that he doesn't want to be in school if their are ghosts and Robbie Rotten gets an idea to scare the kids out of school so they won't learn anything and LazyTown lives up to its name! Bessie Busybody reads the kids a story called, "The Boy Who Cried Wolf." Stephanie tells Trixie the aeso, but the latter doesn't seem to care. Stephanie reveals her apple castle. When Trixie reveals her pumpkin ghost (which is a pumpkin with a creepy face carved in it), Stephanie yells at her. Stingy introduces his melon piggy, made to store all his spportscandy coins, made of kiwi. Pixel introduces his Strawberry Volcano 6000 that makes strawberries! Ziggy reveals his pink sportscandy surprise, and when Trixie scares him, he stumbles and the pink substance splatters everywhere. Pixel apologises to Bessie, who shouts for Milford. Mayor Meanswell tells the kids to clean up and Trixie's "friends" scold her for what she caused. Once spotless, the artists are still disappointed in Trixie, who spots a real ghost. When the kids come to scold Trixie thinking it is another prank, Trixie gets them to hide when the ghost scares. Stephanie apologises for their wrongdoing, and they must slime the ghost out of school. Ziggy is happy because his Sportscandy Surprise came in handy. When the ghost is revealed to be Robbie Rotten, Sportacus is not the least bit surprised. Trixie has learned her lesson. *Robbie Rotten calls and refers to Trixie as Loud Girl, he mentioned her as Loud Girl in the episode Secret Friend Day. *This is the last episode where all of the main characters appear. *The title of the episode is a reference to the 1984 movie Ghostbusters. *This episode must be set in the month of October. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes